Hologram (Fallout: New Vegas)
Holograms are three-dimensional projections which sometimes interact with the player and non-player characters in Sierra Madre in 2281. Background Characteristics Gameplay attributes The security holograms can be difficult to deal with, no matter your level or equipment used. They can be "destroyed" only by destroying or disabling their respective emitter. They can alternatively be reprogrammed to patrol different layers of the casino. Holograms are present in the Villa, though most are non-hostile and you even have the option to activate several security holograms to guard Dean Domino during the quest Trigger the Gala Event. There is only one hostile hologram located in the Villa, it is located inside the Villa clinic. Holograms are the primary enemy when you first enter the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort, and you are not able to shut them down due to the emitters not being accessible, so instead you must use the terminals to reroute their patrols. Later on, when you reactivate the power in the casino, the security holograms disappear and are replaced with casino floor managers, a cashier, bartender, and a lobby greeter. Reprogramming the starlet holograms in the Executive suites prevent them from becoming hostile. A hologram of Dean Domino can also be used to shut down the security protocols in the Tampico Theater. Holograms are also present in Sierra Madre vault, in the last room before you enter the vault itself. Variants Hologram This version of the hologram is the main security version. They appear in the Villa clinic and in the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort. It appears to be wearing Sierra Madre armor. The emergency defense system activated these holograms when the bombs dropped, and they are still actively patrolling. The security holograms can also disguise themselves as other holograms. |level =1 |perception =5 |hp =100 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Hologram beam (80 ) |ability1 = Fire resistance 100% |ability2 =Regeneration |items =* None }} Hologram (female) Generic friendly female holograms. One is seen during the quest Curtain Call at the Tampico. (Theater) (bartender) |level =1 |perception =1 |hp =5000 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (3 ) |ability1 = Fire resistance 100% |ability2 =Regeneration |items =* None }} |level =1 |perception =1 |hp =5000 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (3 ) |attack1 =Laser pistol (12 ) |ability1 = Fire resistance 100% |ability2 =Regeneration |items =* Energy cells }} Starlet hologram All the starlet holograms have the appearance of Vera Keyes. Unlike security holograms, Starlet holograms don't always attack the player, the exceptions being the hologram in Vera's room, and in the Executive suites. Outside the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort there's an additional starlet hologram, featured very prominently in the central non-functioning Villa fountain. If shot with the holorifle, they will instantly turn hostile. |level =1 |perception =5 |hp =100 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Hologram beam (80 ) |ability1 = Fire resistance 100% |ability2 =Regeneration |items =* None }} Hologram vendor Throughout the Sierra Madre there are several vendors from which to buy various items, such as food and drinks. Vendor locations include the casino and cafe. This type of hologram will ignore attacks, and will not turn hostile towards the player character. Although they have no caps (being pre-War tech), the vendors carry large quantities of pre-War money, which you can use to barter with them. |level =1 |perception =5 |hp =1000 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Hologram beam (60 ) |ability1 = Fire resistance 100% |ability2 =Regeneration |items =* None }} Dean hologram The Dean hologram is a stage-performing hologram found in The Tampico theater at the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort. During the quest Curtain Call at the Tampico, the hologram of Dean Domino will perform the song "Something's Gotta Give", on the Tampico stage. After the song, he will receive some applause from hologram spectators, and subsequently disappear from the stage. |level =1 |perception =5 |hp =100 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Hologram beam (60 ) |ability1 = Fire resistance 100% |ability2 =Regeneration |items =* None }} Locations * Holograms are found throughout the Sierra Madre. Notes * If one approaches the starlet holograms closely enough (without alerting them), the Courier can overhear Vera's voice calling Sinclair for help. This was her final moments before Vera took her own life. * Interestingly, the Starlet security holograms are capable of opening doors, unlike the normal counterparts. * Upon completing Dead Money, if one returns to the Executive suites without deactivating the hologram emitters, but instead has made them passive via the terminal, all Starlet holograms will reset, and become hostile upon spotting the Courier. It is suggested that the player deactivate the emitters the first time through, even if they have used the terminal, to prevent injury if they plan on returning. * With low intelligence, the Courier will struggle to interact with the hologram vendors and mistake them for "light men". Appearances Holograms appear in the Fallout: New Vegas add-ons Dead Money and Old World Blues, in the Z-38 lightwave dynamics research (player cannot interact with them here). Sounds Gallery Hologram Villa.jpg|Vera Keyes hologram Starlet Lobby.jpg|The starlet greeter in the lobby ES starlet.jpg|Hostile starlet in the executive suites Dean Domino hologram.jpg|Dean Domino hologram singing Nvdlc01 eg finalealldead.jpg|Hologram in an endings slide Category:Dead Money robots and computers Category:Old World Blues robots and computers de:Hologramm es:Holograma (Dead Money) it:Ologrammi ru:Голограмма uk:Голограми